Liam Annoying Adventurer
by crazyone256
Summary: Poor Liam the Leprechaun, having to deal with Penguins, Crazyone256, her Friend, and The Annoying Orange. Rated because I am paranoid.


**Co: I blame the Annoying Orange 100% for this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Annoying Orange, Penguins of Madagascar, or Liam the leprechaun…I wish though. :3**

**Warning: Language from Liam, crazy Oc *Cough coughmechough chough,* Skipper's Paranoia, and THE ANNOYING ORANGE! XD**

**Oh, I will put a note at the bottom for all my lovely readers because I know about why I have been slaking on my stories. Oh my other friend, who does not have a Fanfiction, but wish though, will be Called DarkWolf. She is really one of my Best Friends in real life! :D **

* * *

><p>Crazyone256, or Co for short, was walking with her best friend DarkWolf. They were talking when they saw a small pot of gold fall on DarkWolf's head. "Ow…hey, Co…what is this?"<p>

"You got me wolfie…wait…does that mean we have a leprechaun on our hands?"

"You got that right Lassie," They both turn their heads to see a small, small, small, small leprechaun. "Now hand me that pot of' gold!"

"…Nah." We both said at the same time. "Who are you anyway?" Co asked there 'small' little leprechaun.

"I am Liam the Leprechaun, now hand me my pot of gold." Co smiled, she loved to annoy people.

"HEY, HEY LOOK LITTLE GREEN DUDE, LOOK WHAT I CAN DO! Nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan…" Liam's eyes widen in recognition.

"You're just like that, annoying orange!"

"I'm not orange, I'm a writer!" Darkwolf laugh at her antics. Her own muss, Alice, was on a date with Erik.

"Liston," Liam started, "I will give you three wishes, if you give me that pot of gold."

"Ok, I wish we were with the Annoying orange." Darkwolf giggled.

"What…?" Then all three poof away while Erik and Alice was watching with raised eye brows.

* * *

><p><em>In the Kitchen were the Orange and Pear was.<em>

"WHOAH, that was weird." Pear observed.

"No dip Sherlock." Darkwolf said with a smirk.

"Hey, it's the little green giant, and he brought friends! Hahahaha!" Orange cried out happly.

"He is not a green giant; he is a little green dude." Co called out.

"I AM A FREAKEN LEPRECHAUN!" Liam shouted out. "I NEVER SEEN TWO FUCKING, ANNOYING PEOPLE…" Man, he was mad…oh…someone got knifed…poor apple. Hey he finally decided to finish his rant. "…IN ALL, ME DAY'S!"

"Fine, I wish we were all in the world of Penguins of Madgascar."

"What…?" Everyone, beside Co, Orange, and DarkWolf said.

* * *

><p><em>In the World Of PoM<em>

They poof into the Penguins HQ, were they are all doing their thing, not notating a thing. Co eyes widen and hugged/glomp Kowalski.

"HOLY FISH FINGERS, WHO ARE YOU?" Skipper yelled out, when he saw Kowalski hugged/glomped.

"I'm an Orange."

"Hello, my name is Pear."

"I want me pot of gold."

"I am Darkwolf, and that over there, hugging Kowalski is Crazyone256, but you can call her Co." Skipper's eyes narrowed.

"Blowhole," He started, but Orange interrupted.

"I'm not a Blowhole, I'm an Orange. Hahahah."

"Oh shut up." Skipper glared at him, but Orange just did the motor boat thing. "Are you Blowhole's minions?"

"No, I want me pot of gold, but those lasses need to wish one more and so I can leave with me pot of gold." Liam was not a happy Leprechaun.

"Is all you care about is your pot of gold?" Private, in his little cute British ascent asked.

"Yes." They all just looked at him, greatly annoyed.

"Hey, hey, hey Little Green Giant…" Orange was trying to get his attention but Co intervenes.

"He is not a little green giant; he is a little green dude." Co said.

"No, He is a little green giant dude." Darkwolf said. They all looked at each other and laughed.

"I AM A FRINKEN LEPRECHAUN!" Liam shouted, who was again, annoyed.

"Fine, I wish you had your pot of gold back shesh." Darkwolf said.

"FINNALY!" He said, but he got crushed under it. Confetti came out of thin air and everyone disappeared, leaving the Penguins alone.

"That…was the weirdest thing I ever seen." Kowalski finally said after a awkward silence.

* * *

><p><em>With Pear and Orange<em>

"Woah, that was out of this universe!" Orange said as soon they as they poof right back into the kitchen.

"You're telling me." Pear said, trying to regain his bearings. "Uh…Little Apple, what are you doing?"

"I am trying to teach Marshmallow how to dance, but were making progress…"

"A LITTLE bit at a time. I hope you don't SHRINK out on your decision. HAHAHAHA!" Orange said, as Little Apple growled. "Hey, hey, granny apple!"

"Ugg…I'm a green APPLE."

* * *

><p><em>With Co and DarkWolf<em>

"Wow that was fun!" Co said, "So, Wolfie, what are we going to do next week?"

"I don't know." Darkwolf said, they both went into their wonderlands thinking what to do next week.

* * *

><p><em>With the Little Green Giant Dude (Liam)<em>

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Liam screamed, as he appeared in his world in confetti. He looked around in fear, then, "I'm alive…I'M ALIVE!" Then a little sign appear that said 'leprechaun boss' "Aw, CRAP."

* * *

><p><strong>Co: Poor Liam. XD Ok, so I know I should be working on my other stories, but Christmas around the corner, school, New years, a party to help out with, making Cookies, and trying to help my friend get a Fanfiction Account, Not easy. -_-lll So Please, wish me luck and I will TRY to bear with me. Please, Oh If you have a YouTube account and watch the Annoying Orange, Please, send this message…<strong>

**I love the video's! **

**Erik-Save me.**

**Co-No, you're a taco waffle.**

**Erik-One, I am not a taco waffle, Two THAT IS NOT POSTABLE. **

**Co-It is if you believe…HI LIAM…Hey a pot of gold!**

**Liam-That MY POT OF GOLD!**

**Co-Nah UN, You're a Taco waffle.**

**Liam-What the blazes is that?**

**Co-tacos stuff into a waffle. ;D**


End file.
